Brother, What's Easter?
by Catherine Lewie Rain
Summary: One late night before Easter, Sasuke questions his brother Itachi about what Easter is. Itachi explains the meaning of Easter and other meanings that go along with it. Read? Review? Puhleease? Thanks, liebe. X3 OneShot
1. Chapter 1

**Cat: **_So, since Easter is coming up, I'm going to make a fanfic for it. I know, I know. "WHY IN THE HELL AREN'T YOU UPDATING YOUR STORIES." I don't have an excuse this time. XP. I'm just getting lazier and lazier. Last report card I got three D's and a F. That, my friends, isn't good. XP. Now, enough of my blabbering. Time for a fanfic, ne?_

* * *

"Brother? What's Easter?"

A light tug at his shirt interrupted the older Uchiha's thoughts as his bottomless gaze looked up from his scroll to his little brother. Who stood there, his dark eyes staring up at him. Turning himself towards his brother and picking him up from underneath his arms and setting him on his lap. Resting his chin on Sasuke's shoulder and his hands on Sasuke's knees he replied.

"Mm… Easter?" Itachi asked, as Sasuke's head bobbed up and down in reply. Closing his eyes he recalled his memory of what he was taught.

"Well, Sasuke." Itachi said pausing for a few seconds before continuing, "Easter is a Christian holiday in which they celebrate the resurrection of Jesus Christ."

"Brother, who's Jesus?" Sasuke asked, turning to face his brother. His eyes hungry for knowledge about this holiday.

Who was Jesus indeed…

Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's small head. "Well, Jesus is the son of God." Itachi said, his other hand had his finger pointed up to the wooden roof of the house.

Sasuke's eyes trailed up to the ceiling as he sat there for a moment, observing the knots and lines on the ceiling, "You mean the God they worship?" The younger Uchiha asked his elder brother.

Itachi nodded his head slightly, he felt sleep was starting to take over him. "Mmhm… At Christmas time Jesus had died on the Christian cross he was nailed to with three stakes."

Sasuke gave a grimace face, "They nailed him to wood?" Itachi felt his sibling give a shiver, "That's not nice." Sasuke told his older brother, his eyes apologetic for Jesus.

"Yes, but he died for his Christian followers." Itachi explained, "But, going on." Itachi said shifting in his seat. "He resurrected on Good Friday, which was yesterday. And on Easter, tomorrow, the Christians celebrate his re-birth."

"So they only celebrate him coming back? That's no fun!" Sasuke whined.

Itachi gave a light giggle, "Well, most kids think that, so to make it more interesting for the kids the 'Easter Bunny' comes."

Sasuke's eyes instantly lit up, "Easter Bunny? Who's that?"

"More like what." Itachi laughed, "But, the Easter Bunny comes and leaves candy, hard boiled eggs, and one big gift in a basket in your room."

"Is it any gift you want?"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke from around the waste and set him down on the floor. "Mmhm. Any gift you want, Sasuke." Itachi said before standing up from his desk chair, "Now lets get you to bed. I got a mission in the morning."

Sasuke pouted, "But, Easter's tomorrow."

"We don't celebrate Easter, Sasuke." Itachi told Sasuke as he put a hand on the back of his head, steering Sasuke to his bedroom and into his bed.

"We should." Sasuke growled, "Because if we did, I would want you to stay home tomorrow. I would want that as my big--" Sasuke gave a stifled yawn, "--gift."

Itachi silently watched as his brother slowly fell asleep.

Was the nearest candy shop open?

* * *

The morning light spilled through the small cracks of the blinds and rested upon Sasuke's face. Moaning a bit Sasuke put his balled fists to his eyes and stretched his body cracking in random places. Sitting up he slowly opened his tired dark eyes. At the bottom of his bed was a robin egg blue whisk basket with plain chocolate, pocky, hard boiled eggs, fake grass, and to top it all off, a light blue bow.

Once taking it all in he gasped and scrambled to the bottom of his bed and dug through the basket.

"W-Wow!" Sasuke gasped as he looked at all the different assortments of candy that was hidden deep within the basket.

_My big gift!_ He quickly remembered as he bolted from his bed and out his bedroom door.

Rushing into the kitchen he skidded to a halt in the door way. He quickly noticed someone who wasn't normally there every morning.

"Itachi!" Sasuke gasped, rushing up to the brother who sat at the table enjoying his breakfast.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his older brother and buried his face into his chest. "Thought you had a mission today."

Putting down his cup he patted Sasuke on the head, "Well, I asked the Hokage if I could skip this mission for you." Itachi planted a light kiss in his brother's hair, "I know we aren't Christian, but Happy Easter Sasuke."

* * *

**Cat:**_ Ok, before all the Christians go on to rant about me. Uh.. If any of this information is false, I'm sorry! I was trying to remember what I learned in Sunday school about it. I maybe Catholic, but hell, I don't remember what they teach me. XP. So, please review? -puppy eyes-_


	2. Whoopies

**Cat: **_Teehee, I got the thing messed up. Jesus was born on Christmas. . … And he died on good Friday and came back easter and such. . . XD. Whoops. Thought I'd put it up here._

_PEEEEEEEEEEACE!_


End file.
